Claiming My Tenshi
by XXemzyXX
Summary: Sesshomaru's speculation on the fair Kagome and his conquest of the beautiful tenshi. This is really just a practice oneshot that I wrote out of boredom...no flames PLEASE! This story is mature, take the rating seriously!


She was perfect. Sesshomaru sat in the highest braches of the god tree and peered down upon the ethereal woman-child that traveled with his half brother. He smirked, yes; she was everything he deserved and much more. No other man was worthy of her presence, especially not his moron of a sibling. He had so many reasons to take her for his own. Once again his mind began to go down the list.

She was of course, beautiful. Her long, wavy, silky raven hair that hung down to her waist enticed him. He wanted to tangle his claws in the gorgeous strands. And her eyes, he found himself frequently getting lost in their memory. So blue, like the sky at night, yet when angered they turned stormy like the sea. All of the emotions portrayed in them were just too overwhelming. Oh, and her full pink lips that called out for his attention. Her pale skin and long shapely legs that seemed to go on for miles. That hourglass figure that screamed to his beast. He could just imagine how those full hips would feel grinding on his erection. : Mine. Take now. Only mine. My bitch. Want. Want. Want. : His beast growled these thoughts over and over at an almost maddening pace. He imagined her pert breasts and taught, muscular stomach. Yes, she would be excellent for mating. He scowled, she would not wear such indecent clothes when she was his. Nobody but him could view her body, it was his, and only his.

She was highly intelligent. More so than any other female and most males he had ever met. From his nightly visits he had learned that, much to his surprise, the girl was quite fluent in Latin, Spanish, Italian, German, and French. This would help a great deal in their future encounters with the other Lords and land owners.

He remembered the time she had left her strange bag unattended and he had taken the liberty to look through it. He had found books of advanced mathematics that he did not even grasp, huge oddly bound parchment of difficult literature, something called 'science' and best of all, a book of her own writings. He had memorized each one. Yes, her writing was amazing.

She was powerful. Her miko skills had grown a great deal since their first encounter. It had become apparent that she was also a soul sorceress, a very rare breed indeed. These creatures could call upon souls and magic of the past to aid them in battle. Her spirit energy was simply overwhelming and her aura rivaled his own. This made her immortal like himself. All the better, for now he could keep her by his side for ever. No other bitch would do now, he had to have her. The other point presented to him was her incredible healing abilities. Simply amazing.

His bitch was very motherly. That would come in handy for their future pups. If it was up to him, they'd have hundreds. He had seen her risk herself to protect the kit who was not even her blood son. He off-handedly wondered how protective she would be of his heirs. She seemed to always know what to tell the little demon so that he would brighten upon. His aura was always glowing with happiness, love and joy when he was with her. Rin had also loved her. It pleased him that she accepted and even loved his adopted pup. Many a time he had seen her hide the two children when battle was underway. The way she handled the two when they were scraped or sad or tired brought one of his rare smiles to his thin lips.

Unlike most beings, she was overly merciful. Her respect for all beings had in turn resulted with nearly every creature's eternal loyalty. She was known to help all, enemy or ally. It only impressed him further that with all of her power, she had never once killed. She was far too pure. His memory drifted to the time recently after a battle that she had approached him. No fear had been evident in her scent as she calmly walked up to him. He had simply stood there. Not moving. Not speaking. He had felt her small hands touch the stub of his left arm. "I am so sorry. You didn't deserve that," she had whispered to him with something akin to pity in her beautiful eyes. He had turned his head, face still impassive as her hand had begun to glow a bright pink. Surprisingly, when he looked down he had seen his long gone arm. Looking him in the eyes, she had simply smiled and jogged back to her group. This mercy would earn him much respect among the Lords.

She was amazingly kind. He remembered the time his brother and he had had a long, grueling battle that left them all wounded. Sitting a little distance away, he had seen the girl glance at her own blood and walk to the priest. After healing him, she had cured each of her comrades in turn. He was a little stunned when she strode over to him, and despite all his growling examined his wounds. The girl had removed his top and gently felt the gash along his ribs. Turning for a second, she had put some ointment on her delicate hands and reached out to clean the wound. After wiping the blood off the rest of his body, she had tightly wrapped white gauze around his chest.

Unlike most females, she had an admirable sense of humor. The girl, who had obviously fallen out of love with his half brother, took all of his brother's verbal abuse and insults light-heartedly…well most of the time anyway. He had noticed that she never took herself too seriously and barely ever stopped smiling.

His future mate had a temper and the wit to go along with it. He knew she could challenge him in that area, for she was almost always quick with her verbally crippling assaults. He chuckled as her recalled the time he had referred to her as 'bitch', she had been quick to chastise him. "God damn it! I thought you of all people, Sesshomaru, would be able to understand or simply grasp that my name is NOT bitch, or wench, or miko, or whore, or shard detector or my personal favorite worthless human. Once again I shall remind you that my name is Kagome! Let's give you a crash course, ready? KA-GO-ME! Say it with me now Ka-go-me! And once more because you seem to be a little slow on the uptake, I'm Kagome! Understand, ice bitch? Get it, got it, USE IT!" she had shrieked. Yes, she was highly amusing, even more so when it came to his brother. There were two specific outbursts that he remembered the most. The first had been the time his worthless, half blooded brother had from some reason or another called her a whore and told her he had claim to her. "Listen you worthless mutt, I'm not the one running around with a dead clay bitch, okay? Now that we have that straightened out, let me call attention to the fact that I'm NOT yours and never will be. I'd gladly hack my fucking head off before I resorted to you! But obviously, you're not mature enough to have this conversation, so call me on the 12th of never when your balls decide to drop and you'll stop acting like a little puppy!" The second, and probably his all-time favorite of her hissy fits had been over something he could not recall at the moment, but her words had been burned into his brain. "Inuyasha! Don't fuck with me! I'm having a bad day don't make me take it out on you! Don't make me lose it, puppy! You're always bitching about something, damn I thought female dogs were the bitches but you have proven me wrong once again. Ya know, at least people can tell what gender I am unlike you Mrs. I-have-every-man-in-the-village-wanting-to-date-me-without-knowing-that-I-might-be-a-guy-but-it's-debatable!" He would never get tired of her tantrums.

Furthermore, she acted with visible dignity. It was apparent even in the way she walked. Her pride was great, and she never let on when she was hurting, but he had seen it in her aura. His mind traveled back to the time he saw the dead bitch insult her when the half breed was not looking and she had enough pride not to lower herself to that level. Very admirable, very admirable indeed.

And to top off her perfection she was avidly dutiful. He knew that she felt an obligation to gather the shards, yet she could have simply gone and left it for somebody else. It just showed how loyal she was that she stayed and put up with Inuyasha's crap. This would come in handy with her being the Lady of the Western Lands.

Yes, his Kagome was perfect and untouched. He was glad for this, for it was an assurance that he would be her first, and her last. He would give her everything that idiot half breed couldn't. Clothes, shelter protection….love. In his own mind he knew he loved her. It was extreme. It was actually becoming more like an obsession. That was why he had decided to make her his as soon as possible.

There would be rules set for her, though. It had to be that way, to prove to her who was in control and who she belonged to. Firstly, no other man would ever touch her, just as no other woman would ever touch him. He owned her, mind, body and soul. She would not be allowed to share these gifts with others, no, they were only for him. She would have to obey his every word without question. He was the alpha male and she was his bitch. He made the rules. He made the decisions for them both. She would respect him, and make a presentable mate in front of the other Lords. She will sleep with him, dine with him, walk with him, unless she was weary, then he would carry her. She would converse with him, love him and be near him at all times. She would share his bed willingly with him each night and dress him every morning. Of course, she would not be allowed to leave the bed in the morning without his permission. He did not want to wake up to an empty bed, but he wanted her right next to him, against him. With him. She would be a mother to Rin and their future pups. And most importantly, know that he owned her.

He had known of her love for his half breed brother, but he could now tell as clearly as everyone else, if not more so, that it had faded into nothing. A person could only take so much abuse. He would not hurt her. No. He would always remind her of their bond. He knew he couldn't wait any longer, he had to have her tonight.

Kagome had woken up to Inuyasha's complaining. She had walked all day listening to Inuyasha's complaining. When they made camp and ate dinner, Inuyasha complained. She had had more than enough. "I need some time alone, I'm going for a walk," she yelled over her shoulder as she strode away. Good she thought I was starting to get a headache. Maybe I'll just sit down for awhile and clear my head.

She stopped in the middle of a clearing along the edge of a hot spring. The steam rising from the water marred the reflection of the full silver moon that danced across the surface. White flowers surrounded the clearing and danced in the breeze. It was calming, and that was just what she needed.

Sitting down, she leaned her back against the trunk of a giant oak tree and let her legs lay straight in front of her. Why do I feel like somebody is watching me? She questioned herself. It's stupid who else could be here besides Inuyasha, and god knows he's never this quiet. Deciding to humor herself, she opened her sparkling eyes and gazed around the clearing.

Her eyes came to rest on a pair of silken white pants which rippled in the light breeze. Trailing her gaze upwards, she met the eyes of the ever so stoic demon lord of the west. Unlike most others, she was not afraid. No, she doubted that Sesshomaru would hurt her, and if he did Inuyasha would come for her.

He smirked when their eyes met hers were full of questions, but no fear. His on the other-hand were full of lust, want and desire. Before he had revealed his presence, he had made sure to place an invisible barrier around the area. Now, there would be no interruptions. : Take her! Now! Show her she is ours:::::: his beast howled out to him. He watched as she stood and waited for him to break the silence. "Ka-go-me," he said rolling the name off of his tongue and taking a step closer with each syllable.

Standing about a foot away from her he continued, "Why are you out unaccompanied?" Anger raced through him for his brother who had let his future mate walk off into danger. From now on, she would be his. Under his protection she would be much safer.

"I needed time to think," she answered in a bored way. Sesshomaru did not like to be ignored so again, he took a step closer to his bitch. With only an inch between them, he shot his hand out and grabbed her chin. Forcefully turning her face to look at him, he growled low in his throat.

"Never will you go off alone and unprotected again, do you understand?" He saw the confusion in her eyes quickly switch over to anger and malice. Fun, he thought to himself, very fun.

"I'm afraid I don't understand Lord Fluffy, maybe it's because I'm such a worthless human! What do you think?"

Again he growled low in his throat, "Listen bitch, I own you now. You're my whore, my angel, my bitch, my princess, my woman, my property, my responsibility….my mate. You will not say such things girl, for it insults me and my choice of bitch, and you will NOT insult me." Closing the gap, he sealed the statement with a branding kiss. His tongue licked at her delicate lips before he took the bottom one into his mouth and forcefully sucked it. Her whimper of shock gave him time to dart his hot tongue into her mouth. : Good. Our bitch tastes good. Good bitch, good bitch: again, his beast growled to him. His tongue licked the sides of her mouth and ran over each of her teeth, taking in her heavenly taste. The heat in his loins began to grow and he let a possessive growl escape into her mouth. Wanting her to respond to him, him pinned her hot pink tongue down with his own. Automatically, she tried to use her tongue to wrestle his away. The oral fight for dominance lead them back into the lord's own mouth. He purred as he felt her flick her tongue over his now elongated fangs. What was that sweet taste? It was her blood. His eyes began to glow crimson and his beast screamed at him. : So good, want more. Take more. Make our bitch give us what we want.: Sesshomaru took control easily and suckled her tongue until the bleeding stopped. When they broke apart he could still feel the hot metallic liquid flowing down his eager throat.

"What the fuck was that Sesshomaru? Why the hell…"

She was again cut off when the demon's lips latched onto hers. He grinded his hips against her lustfully. "Feel how much I want you," he purred as his hard length pressed against her ass. He forced her hand down to cup his sex. Guiding her inside his pants he used her gentle hand to stroke himself. He showed her how he liked it and then returned to his own task as she continued to pump him. By now Sesshomaru had the girl pinned to a tree on the edge of the clearing, arm held above her head with his one hand while the other gently massaged her inner thigh. Leaving her lips, he placed soft kisses along her jaw line and down across her pale neck. When her found her pulse point her stopped and sucked the flesh into is mouth working it with his teeth and tongue. After a few minutes he brought his head up to look at the new red love mark he had given her. Again lowering his head, he trailed his hot mouth up to her now slightly swollen lips.

"Why are you doing this? I'm not a Youkai, why are you toying with me?" she asked breathily. When she got no response, she gave into her longing and decided to go along with this.

After a thorough exploration of her mouth, Sesshomaru lowered his mate to the ground and looked her in the eyes. Laying on top of her, with his weight supported on his elbows, he saw the fire that had now entered her eyes. He was pleased. He would reward her well. He started kissing her neck heatedly, but this time was surprised to feel the girl take his pointed ear into her hot cavern. She suckled and nipped at him. Oh if only his bitch knew what she was doing to him. He would make her feel the want that coursed through his life blood. With one quick slash and a toss of the excess fabric, Kagome's round, pert breasts were exposed to the cold night air. Sesshomaru heard her gasp as his lips descended onto her bosom.

The flesh was sweet and only served to excite the demon lord. He kissed and licked a circle around her breast, each time getting closer to her nipple. Soon his mouth with it's scorching heat took her darkening bud into his mouth. He sucked at it greedily like a newborn pup. Using his fangs he grazed it and let a small amount of her delicious blood fall into his mouth. Not wanting to leave the other mound unattended, He brought his hand of and massaged her flesh, switching between light caresses and rough squeezes. Switching breasts, he brought his mouth down on the other. He growled approvingly when she arched herself up into his hot touch and entangled her hair between her tiny fingers. Deciding that he'd had enough for now, he trailed kisses down her stomach and around to her inner thigh. The smell of her untamed desire was driving him mad as he nipped at the sensitive flesh of her inner thigh. Lifting his head, he carefully watched his own hand as he slipped a clawed digit between her nether lips. Oh god she was hot and tight and would soon be wet for him. He gazed at her lower regions while his finger began to pump in and out of her hot core. After developing a rhythm, he added another finger. He started to pump hard and slow, only to stop and pump fast. This process continued until he added another finger.

Sesshomaru looked up at his bitch, "Ride my hand, love." He saw that she was hesitant and let out a warning growl. Soon, he felt her move the tiniest bit to get the feeling. Soon she began to furiously hump his hand in hopes of release. Kagome had never felt such desire before and refused to let it go. In a few seconds Sesshomaru felt her tighten around his fingers and her nectar flow from her womanhood. His own sex tightened almost painfully as he thought of burying himself deep inside her. Crawling up her body he looked her in the eyes, "I want you to taste yourself pet. Suck your own juices from my fingers. Show me what a wanton bitch you really are." He slowly pressed his fingers against her lips and she hesitantly opened to accept them. He growled at the feeling of the light flicks her tongue gave the digits and she knew what he wanted. Her mouth molded around him and she began to suck hungrily at him. Yes, he thought that's right show me how much you want me. Again his mind drifted to thoughts of replacing his finger with a more needy member of his body. When he felt satisfied wither he pulled his hand away with a small pop.

Returning to his previous position, between her legs, he lowered his head until he was hovering right above her hot core. Gently, he licked her outer most parts of her nether lips. It was almost enough to drive him over the edge. He slid his tongue to the inside of her pussy lips and nipped at her lovingly. Soon, his mouth found her small bud and licked it in alternating soft and hard strokes. Each lick was fast and Kagome wanted more. Unknowingly she pushed her hips up and began to grind herself into his face. Pleased, Sesshomaru took the bud into his mouth and sucked briefly. His hand had slyly slid itself around and was now pushing his long finger into her tight little asshole. There was a moan of protest when he let go and began to explore deeper. Finally he found her opening and roughly plunged his tongue into her. A gasp came to Kagome's lips as he pumped his tongue in and out of her most secret place. He felt her tight walls begin to contract around his intrusive organ and soon her juices poured out onto his tongue. He greedily lapped it all up, not missing a drop, and then crashed his lips down on his bitch. He wanted her to taste herself again, know how she turned him on.

Her hard, erect nipples brushed up against his own and gave him a wicked idea. Smirking, he straddled her torso and used his spare hand to place his erect member in between her soft mounds. A pleasured growl escaped his throat as her breasts squeezed him lightly. Grabbing one in each hand, he eagerly pushed the two together around himself as he started to thrust into them. Oh god it felt so good. The rough flesh of his erect member brushing against her smooth bosom. Before long he felt the urge to spill himself. So, he stood up on his knees and began to jerk himself off. Kagome watched his hand make long hard strokes until a blast of white cum shot out and down at her breasts. Looking up at her soon-to-be-lover he told her, "Rub my essence into yourself. Let everyone know who owns you." Without a second thought she brought her hand up and began to rub the thick, sticky liquid into her skin like an expensive lotion.

This display was all to much for Sesshomaru as his length once again became painfully erect. We watched as his bitch rubbed his seed into her skin. It was the most erotic thing he had ever seen. He pulled her to her knees as he stood in front of his mate. His member slapped across her face as she waited for instructions. "Suck it bitch," was all he said. Kagome used her tongue to lick and circle the head while her small hands fondled his large balls, paying special attention to the small slip on the end. Using her hot tongue she licked carefully down his enormous shaft, lightly grazing it with her teeth every now and again. Sesshomaru groaned. It was the best blowjob he'd had in his entire life and he wanted more. Becoming impatient, he thrust he hips forward catching her by surprise. He was now lodged deep in her throat and each time she swallowed he was in ecstasy. Soon her head began to bob up and down on him. Looking down, almost made him spill himself right then. He had waited so long for his little Kagome to be in this position. He thoughts were jolted when she began to deep throat him. The tight walls of her throat squeezed him and soon he was once again, about to cum. "I'm going to cum in your mouth bitch. I want you to swallow my entire load and love it," he growled out. A moment later he let out a resounding roar as he felt her throat milk him of his seed. Looking down he saw that she had swallowed what he had given her and was now licking her lips. "Good bitch," he said as he tugged he head back by her hair.

"I want you to bleed for me, bitch. I want you to bleed for me as I bleed for you. Share with me that witch gives you life, let me share with you." This was all he said before he pushed her down on the ground again and slashed his claws across her shoulder. The deep red of her blood was beautiful against the pale milky white of her skin. His other hand clawed at her hip and felt warm metallic blood flow into his mouth as he bit her chest. The pain was too much. Kagome dug her nails into her lovers back and ripped his flesh down in a long gash. Her hand slashed across his chest and let blood flow. As their blood began to mix together Sesshomaru managed to get out, "Good bitch. My bitch. Clean my wounds with your mouth. Taste my blood." Kagome felt herself hesitantly lick his chest. He purred. Actually, it didn't taste a bad as she thought and she continued almost hungrily. At the same time, Sesshomaru brought his mouth to her shoulder and began to clean her of the sticky blood that now clung to her. Soon, both had entirely cleaned each other and once again, Sesshomaru slashed his lips across hers. Tasting his own blood from her mouth as she did his.

He lifted her up, only to push her down again on all fours. "I will claim every hole before the night is through my pet. But, there are rules to this arrangement that you will follow." The tip of his erect length was brushing, teasingly against her core. "Know that you are mine, only mine forever. No other man shall ever touch you. Not even my idiot half-brother. You will obey me bitch." She whimpered, her way of telling him yes. He liked that. She was a submissive bitch in the bed, as she should be. He was the alpha male, the dominant one, he was always to be in control. It pleased him greatly that she seemed to understand this concept. Yes, she would make a wonderful mate. "Good bitch. Once I pup you my scent linger on you. Know that I will pup you whenever I see fit, as many times as I see fit." With that, he pushed his tip into her hot core until he reached her maidenhead. "Your mate is pleased that you have never rutted with another. This is proof of your loyalty. You will be rewarded." With that he quickly thrust into her, tearing her hymen. He growled as her walls clenched him, trying to draw him in deeper. Her whimper of pain faded into a moan as he began to move slowly in and out of her. It was all he could do to control himself, so when he heard his bitch begging for him to ravage her and be rough with her, he let out a pleased growl from his chest. Placing his hands on her hips, he began to ram into her with all his might and his demonic speed. "You….are….mine…bitch!" Each word was accentuated with a hard thrust. He stopped, using all of his control, knowing this would make everything so much sweeter he said, "Say it. You are mine. I own you. You want me. Beg for it!"

Kagome could hardly take it. "I am….yours…only yours….I am your property…I need you, please….I need you." Satisfied he again began thrusting into her as she writhed beneath him. : Want. Need. Mine. Ours. Claim what is ours. Make her ours….Want. Our mate.: his beast howled at him. He needed to release his blood beast. He needed to ravage her tiny body, let her know he wanted her. His eyes slowly changed to crimson and he let out a loud howl. Without warning he slipped himself from her opening and plunged himself into her tight little ass. Hearing her cry out, paused for a moment and his beast let out a deep calming growl. Soon though, he was once again lost to the world as his beast decided Kagome's fate. He grinded his hips into her ass before drawing himself out to the tip and ruthlessly slamming back in. He began a frenzied pace and was soon on the edge of his climax. With a feral howl he came into her little ass. He could feel his own cum flowing out and down her ass.

Already erect again, her flipped her over so she was lying under him. " Thrusting himself into her tight core, he sensed as her orgasm became apparent, wanting to release at the same time as his mate, he quickened his already incredible pace. Turning her so that she was now sitting on top of him he growled out, "Ride me." Her sheath slowly lifted and descended upon his cock until he was half crazy. Flipping her over again, he once more took the dominate role. When he felt her walls squeeze him he let go of his own seed and proceeded to let out the most wild roar of his entire life.

He collapsed on her body and brought his tongue down to the flesh of her neck, he soothingly licked her before piercing her skin with his fangs. Now. Now she was his forever. Once she stopped bleeding, he rolled over onto his side and possessively pulled her body into his own. "Mine. Good. Mine." He nuzzled her mark and felt her lie her face against his toned chest before drifting off to sleep.


End file.
